This invention relates to condensation lines or cold-water drain lines. More particularly, it relates to the prevention of the clogging or plugging of such lines by growth of cold-water algae.
At present, clogged or plugged drain lines are serviced by being blown out with FREON.TM. under pressure; or by being mechanically reamed out, followed by flushing with water. These methods are both costly and time-consuming. Moreover, the first method is environmentally and ecologically unsound and detrimental, since it introduces a chlorofluorocarbon into the atmosphere. Additionally, air-conditioner condensation lines are notorious for overflowing and thereby damaging or destroying ceilings. What is needed, therefore, is an efficient, reliable, and an economical way of preventing the algae from growing. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.